


Destiel #1

by Jeanmarco



Series: Destiel Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Destiel Anniversary Fluff!!!"<br/>-Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel #1

"Come on, Dean!  _Please_? You said you would do it.” Cas whined loudly, pulling on Dean’s arm uselessly. Dean’s face was red and he was trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. Sam had a huge grin on his face, looking like a toddler who had just won a prize at the fair. “Go with him, Dean!” he encouraged. Charlie was looking in the fridge, giggling to herself as she grabbed the milk, smiling uncontrollably.

Dean seemed to think that the best way out of this situation was to just leave the room, but Cas knew he could eventually get an ‘okay’ or ‘fine’ out of the man if he kept pestering. They got all the way to Dean’s room before he turned around and fixed Cas with a glare. “Fine, Cas! We can go to dinner. But this won’t be a regular thing.” Dean began walking in the opposite direction, heading to go outside and get in the Impala. Cas blurted out, “You can’t go looking like that!” This made Dean stop in his tracks and Cas covered his mouth. He hadn’t meant for it to come out as insulting.

"Looking like…what, exactly?" Dean narrowed his eyes. Cas walked up to him and slid Dean’s coat off of one of his shoulders. "Like this, Dean. You need to be fancy." Cas said quietly, knowing Dean wouldn’t like the idea.

"What, just for some silly dinner? Cas-"

"No, Dean! For our  _anniversary_  dinner! I got special reservations and everything. Just wear one of your FBI suits.” Cas begged, his eyes getting watery. He always had a hard time holding back tears. “Okay, okay!” Dean said as soon as he saw that Cas’s eyes were tearing up. “I’ll wear a suit.”

Cas felt happiness soar through him and he hugged Dean tight, relishing in Dean’s scent. “Thank you.” Cas murmured, turning his face to look up at Dean’s. “Yeah, sure. But don’t try anything el-“

Cas stopped him by closing the gap between their lips and hovering there for a few seconds. Dean blinked, slightly dazed. Cas searched Dean’s face, but there was no anger. “Maybe after dinner, we can go to a motel, where Sam and Charlie aren’t..” Dean suggested breathlessly and Cas felt a smile spread across his face.


End file.
